Pangeran Ganteng dan Bola Daging
by eternality
Summary: complete/ AU/"...aku tidak suka karena semua cowok jadi melihatmu."/ Awww.../ SasuSaku/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standar disclaimer applied.**

**Typo/OOC/random/aneh/so on**

* * *

**.**

**Pangeran Ganteng dan Bola Daging  
**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng._

_Haruno Sakura yang—sayang sekali…_

**.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura berdiri di depan kaca setinggi hampir 1,5 meter yang dipasang di dinding kamarnya. Mata besar itu sewarna zamrud dibingkai bulu mata tebal. Rambutnya yang unik dan alami diikat menjadi satu ekor kuda. Wajahnya bersih, tidak pernah tersentuh kosmetik macam-macam selama lima belas tahun hidupnya. Kulitnya putih, alami.

Dia cantik—begitu kata ibunya.

Tapi ada satu kekurangan darinya yang tidak ada seorang pun akan menyangkalnya, termasuk pacarnya sendiri.

—_dia gendut. _Sekali lagi, untuk memastikan saja. _Dia gendut._

Fakta itu saja sudah cukup untuk meniadakan kecantikan dirinya.

Bayangan dalam cermin itu menggigit bibir, kemudian menghela napas. _Sudah cukup!_

Dia berbalik, menambil tas punggungnya yang kali ini terasa ringan karena dia tidak membawa buku pelajaran, kemudian keluar kamar.

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Sakura?" Suara ibunya terdengar dari arah dapur.

Sakura mengerang. "Tidak! Aku terlambat!"

Bohong. Masih ada lebih dari tiga puluh menit sebelum jam berangkatnya yang biasa. Dia bisa berjalan santai. Sekolahnya hanya berjarak sepuluh menit berjalan santai.

Terdengar langkah kaki ibunya yang mendekat. Sakura meneguk ludah. Ibunya pasti akan memaksa untuk sarapan.

Tidakkah ibunya melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sudah _cukup kenyang_ dengan setiap lemak pada lipatan-lipatan tubuh dan pipinya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sakura keluar dari rumah. Dia harus bisa kabur. Dia tidak mau sarapan. Sakura harus diet!

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang diduganya. Sekolah masih sepi.

Sakura berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor yang lenggang. Hanya tampak beberapa _kouhai_, baik di dalam kelas yang dilaluinya maupun yang duduk-duduk di bangku depan kelas. Sakura berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk saat melewati sekumpulan kecil siswi kelas dua yang tengah mengobrol seru.

Sakura menggigit bibir, cengkramannya pada tali tasnya mengencang. Kenapa dia harus menunduk? Dia _senpai_ di sini! Tapi gadis itu minder sekali. Adik-adik kelasnya tampak sangat cantik dengan tubuh ideal. Dia membersit hidungnya yang ternyata sudah berair. Matanya digenangi air mata.

Ah, betapa dia malu dengan dirinya.

Dia mungkin cantik (jika orang tidak memandang kelebihan berat badannya terlebih dulu), dia lumayan pintar, rajin, tidak pernah membuat masalah, dia pintar memasak, dia bisa menjahit dan menyulam, dia juga seorang teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Dua hal—dia gendut dan tidak bisa olahraga.

Ah, sejak kapan dia jadi segendut ini? Ini semua bermula dari permintaan pacarnya (waktu itu mereka hanya teman kecil) yang minta dibuatkan makanan. Saat itu mereka baru berusia tujuh tahun. Sakura belum bisa memasak dan dia kecewa sekali pada dirinya yang mengecewakan calon pacarnya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura mulai berlatih memasak, mencoba berbagai resep makanan, mulai dari makanan ringan sampai makanan berat.

Selama itu pula, Sakura makan banyak masakan uji cobanya. Teman kecilnya itu menembaknya saat mereka kelas empat _shōgakkō_. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba mereka sudah masuk _chūgakkō_ dan Sakura berubah menjadi bola daging. Sedangkan pacar tercintanya itu? Dia menjadi siswa idaman hampir seluruh siswi sekolahnya.

Selama tiga tahun sekolah _chūgakkō_, Sakura sudah kehilangan 15 kilogram berat badannya akibat _stress_ minder. Tapi tetap saja fisiknya yang sekarang masih gendut. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya jika dia kembali segendut dulu. Ah—lupakan. Itu mengerikan sekali.

Betapa memalukannya! Coba bayangkan seorang pangeran berjalan beriringan dengan…sebuah bola daging.

Pikirannya berlarian ke sana ke mari, membuatnya tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada ujung sepatunya. Sepatunya besar sekali untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Tanpa dia duga-duga, air matanya menetes dan jatuh di atas sepatunya.

Sakura ben—

"Aaa—"

Gadis itu menabrak sesuatu. Koreksi, seseorang.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura berseru otomatis bahkan sebelum dia mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa yang pagi ini bernasib buruk dia tabrak. Entah sejak kapan permintaan maaf menjadi kata yang secara otomatis dia ucapkan pada seseorang.

Sepasang tangan besar memegang sisi-sisi tubuhnya, kuat dan lembut secara bersamaan. Tangan itu menggeser dirinya merapat ke tembok koridor. Aneh sekali rasanya mendapati dirimu yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan melayang beberapa senti dari lantai.

Belum sempat gadis itu menyerukan keterkejutan, mulutnya sudah bungkam dengan sendiri. Di depannya berdiri menjulang wajah yang sudah tidak asing. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau tanya dia siapa? Tentu saja _pacarnya_. _Pacarnya_! _Pacarnya_! Si pangeran ganteng.

"Eee, Sasuke-_kun_?" Mata hijau besar itu mengerjap berkali-kali memandang Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah biasa melihat pacarnya yang ganteng luar biasa. "Sudah datang?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa matamu merah?"

Sakura refleks membelalakkan mata, namun buru-buru dia pasang wajah normalnya. "Aku ngantuk, hehe," dustanya.

Uchiha Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dibohongi. "Pipimu basah," jari-jari panjangnya bergerak menyusuri pipi Sakura, menghapus air yang dimaksudnya tadi.

Sakura tergeragap. Wajah bulatnya memerah. Mirip sekali dengan tomat. Kalau saja bisa, pasti sudah lama Sasuke gigit pipi-pipi itu.

"Kenapa menangis?" suara itu berat dan dalam, membuat Sakura terhanyut.

"Aku gendut…" akunya dengan suara lirih, nyaris tenggelam. Kepalanya menunduk menatap ubin abu-abu lantai koridor.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia belum menangkap maksud ucapan pacarnya itu. "Lalu? Kenapa memangnya kalau kau gendut?"

Tuh! Pacarnya sendiri bilang dia gendut!

Sakura menahan air mata yang serempak membasahi kedua matanya. "'Kenapa'"? Sakura membeo. Suaranya berubah histeris. Didorongnya kuat-kuat dada Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Air mata sudah mulai tumpah dari matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan mengerti!" dia menjerit, kemudian lari keluar dari gedung sekolah sekuat yang dia bisa.

Sasuke masih terpaku dengan suara jeritan gadis itu. Apa salahnya? Kenapa juga dia menangis? Begitu tersadar, Sakura sudah tidak ada di mana pun dia mencari. Gadis itu juga tidak datang ke pidato kepala sekolah sebelum mereka libur musim panas.

Saat itu, Sasuke belum mengerti kalau hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Sakura yang manis.

**.**

**.**

Dan di sana lah dia. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sekarang sedikit terlalu besar, dia memandang malu-malu pacar gantengnya.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu terdengar terkejut dan linglung. Bagaimana tidak? Liburan musim panasnya dia gunakan hanya untuk menguruskan diri. Kerja _part time_, _jogging_ di tengah terik matahari, menghindari jajanan-jajanan lezat musim panas, ah sekarang rasanya sudah terbayar lunas.

Sakura senang sekali melihat wajah takjub pangerannya itu.

"Kau!"

Tapi sayang sekali, kegembiraannya hanya bertahan sebentar karena detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah memasang wajah mengerikan.

Lengannya ditarik dan Sakura terpontang-panting mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke menuju koridor sekolah yang lebih sepi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berhenti, melepaskan pegangannya, berbalik, kemudian menghela napas. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Linglung. "Berat badanku turun lagi."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau melakukannya selama liburan ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak suka."

Dan sukses membuat Sakura terbengong. "Kau lebih suka orang lain melihat seorang pangeran berjalan bersama bola daging?" Sakura tercekat, suaranya terdengar ngeri.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening semakin dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. "Siapa yang bola daging?"

Dengan polos Sakura menunjuk dirinya.

"Lalu siapa pangeran?"

Dia ganti menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Bukan aku, tapi semua orang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Omong kosong." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak suka kau kurusan."

Sakura merucutkan bibir. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya, merajuk.

Tanpa dia sangka-sangka, wajah Sasuke memerah. Pemuda itu berdehem dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak suka karena semua cowok jadi melihatmu."

Sakura terkikik, wajahnya merona lebih merah. "Dulu juga cowok-cowok suka melihatku—melihat kita."

"Itu tidak masalah karena kau hanya terlihat seperti bola daging berjalan." Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam dadanya. "Akh! Apa?"

Gadis itu merajuk. "Kau payah sekali! Mana ada orang mengatai pacarnya sendiri bola daging berjalan!"

"Aaa—" Sasuke gelagapan. Dadanya dipukul-pukul sebagai sansak. Dia 'kan hanya keceplosan!

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat sekali!"

Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng merentangkan tangan dan melingkarkannya ke sekeliling Sakura yang manis. Dia peluk erat-erat bola dag—_uuppss_.

Semoga saja teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani curi-curi pandang ke pacarnya yang cantik ini.

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke memang ganteng. Dan sifat menyebalkannya itu bonus.

Haruno Sakura memang mungkin bola daging, tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke dia hanya tomat kecil yang manis.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_Berakhir dengan abalnya… Hahaha._

_Semoga kalian menikmati!_


End file.
